Solo tú y el fútbol
by Tedtakii
Summary: La Selección de fútbol de Japón, participará en los Juegos Olímpicos de Sydney. Están tan contentos, que solo piensan en el fútbol, pero ellos, también tienen otras cosas en las que pensar y es en el amor. Como todo jugador, tienen dos pasiones, primero el fútbol y luego el amor. Parejas: Se verán a lo largo del fanfic. Solo abrá un OC, los demás son parejas con personajes de CT.
1. La noticia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos personajes son de ****Yōichi Takahashi****. Solo una personaje es de mi creación, que saldrá en capítulos más adelante.**

**Capítulo 1.- La noticia**

En la gran ciudad de Tokio, vivía uno de los ex jugadores de la selección japonesa. Él, trabajaba ya como seleccionador del mejor equipo del mundo, según sus palabras. Ese hombre era Munemasa Katagiri. Él era misterioso, pero siempre le importaba ayudar a los que más quería. Que era a ver a esa Generación Dorada, hacer lo que él nunca pudo hacer, cuando era jugador de fútbol.

En ese momento, mientras leía el periódico, pudo leer perfectamente ciertas palabras que le animaron un poco, pero para él le parecía un poco ridículo llevar a sus chicos a los Juegos Olímpicos de Sydney. Pero se lo pensó y se preguntó varias veces si llevarlos o no, así que cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó un número. Espero a que la persona contestara, pero parecía que no estaba. Colgó y marcó otro de los números de su lista y gracias a Dios, la persona a la que llamó respondió a la llamada.

—¿Quién me llama? Estoy ocupado leyendo algo. —Se quejó la persona que estaba al otro lado.

—Lo siento Tatsuo, pero pensé que igual sería buena idea llamar algunas personas para algo que vi en el periódico, —dijo Katagiri mientras cogía el periódico y miraba de nuevo la noticia —no sé si tu también lo estarás leyendo.—

Tatsuo, tras el teléfono estaba leyendo también el periódico y se dio cuenta de la noticia de los Juegos Olímpicos. Él, afirmó lo que le había dicho su antiguo compañero de equipo y empezaron a hablar sobre lo que tenían planeado hacer, hasta que decidieron llamar a todos los entrenadores de Japón y hacer una reunión.

Después de una larga charla, Katagiri decidió ir al lugar de la reunión. Antes de entrar en el edificio vio a Kumi Sugimoto, una de las antiguas asistentes del Nankatsu. Lo que más le sorprendió, era que estaba hablando tan tranquila con uno de los jugadores del Real Japan 11, le parecía muy raro el trato que tenía ambos, pero por un momento pensó en el jugador y en su nombre. Mientras estaba distraído, el entrenador del Verdy FC Nippon, que pilló por sorpresa al joven Katagiri.

—Vaya Katagiri, cuánto tiempo —sonrió aquel hombre mientras intentaba estrecharle la mano.

Los dos se estrecharon la mano y se saludaron como si fueran amigos de la juventud.

—Ya te digo Yaso, ¿te han convocado para la reunión? —preguntó Katagiri algo intrigado.

—Si, por que tengo varios jugadores que te vendrían bien tenerlos en tu plantilla y sabes quién es —comentó Yaso muy sonriente.

—¿Cómo están Yamada, Yumikura y Taki? —preguntó Katagiri.

—Ellos están bien, ya sabes que casi ganamos la liga, son unos profesionales —comentó Yaso muy contento con el resultado de su equipo.

Los dos entraron en el edificio y se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la reunión. Cuando llegaron, vieron a entrenadores conocidos y no tan conocidos. Entre la multitud, solo había una mujer, que era la que reclutaba jugadores para el Toho y fijo que estaba ahí para recomendarle alguno de sus jugadores al pobre Katagiri. El muchacho, se sentó junto al entrenador Yaso y ahí es cuando empezaron a debatir sobre los jugadores que enviarán a los Juegos Olímpicos.

—Nosotros más o menos ya sabemos a quienes vas a enviar —interrumpió Kira Kozo que parecía algo borracho.

—Yo he pensado enviar a los jugadores de la selección japonesa, sabéis perfectamente que son los jugadores perfectos para poder llevar alguna medalla de oro —habló Katagiri muy serio después de oír a Kozo.

—¿Enviarás a alguien nuevo? —preguntó Minato Gamo mientras sostenía una lista de jugadores bien larga.

—No, sabéis más o menos quienes son, no voy a mencionarlos —comentó Katagiri que parecía que daba por terminada la reunión.

Todos se quedaron extrañados por que la reunión no había sido tan larga como parecía.

Katagiri cuando estaba ya fuera del edificio, empezó a escuchar a alguien decir su nombre. Él, se dio la vuelta y vio a Kaori correr hacia él, solo porque quería saber si él estaba diciendo la verdad antes, en la reunión. Él afirmó lo que ella había preguntado. Él con gesto serio miró a Kaori, ella no sabía si él lo decía en serio, pero había que confiar en él, ya que la selección japonesa siempre había ganado enfrentamientos duros.

En Alemania, Genzo recibía una llamada por teléfono. Él no podía cogerlo, ya que estaba entrenando, pero insistía y no paraba de sonar. Así que, harto de escuchar el móvil, contestó y se quejó, pero al saber que era Tatsuo Mikami, su entrenador personal.

—Vaya, eres tú ¿porqué me llamas? Estoy entrenando —se quejó Genzo.

—Has sido elegido para participar en los Juegos Olímpicos de Sydney ¿Vas a ir? —le anunció Mikami.

—Pues claro que iré, ahora mismo está saliendo en la tele lo de los Juegos Olímpicos —aceptó Genzo mientras miraba la tele.

—Tienes que reunirte este Sábado con tus compañeros, para confirmarlo —comentó Mikami.

Tsubasa estaba en España entrenando. Parecía que no se cansaba de darle tanto al balón, pero sus compañeros le interrumpieron, ya que había una llamada urgente para él. El joven, fue a contestar a la llamada, cuando supo que era su amigo Ishizaki.

—Ishizaki, cuánto tiempo ¿a qué viene esta llamada? —preguntó Tsubasa contento de saber que su amigo está bien.

—Que nos han contratado para participar en los Juegos Olímpicos y tu estás apuntado, estoy tan contento. Como sabes que la liga se acaba, podríamos reunirnos todos y hablar sobre el tema. Ya avisé a Izawa, Taki, Takasugi y Kisugi, para que estén presentes —comentó Ishizaki.

—Pues claro que estaré ahí, nos veremos en mañana en el aeropuerto —dijo Tsubasa contento.

Kojiro había llegado a Japón, después de que la liga Italiana hubiera acabado. Él, estaba buscando a Maki por el aeropuerto, ya que habían quedado para pasear y tomar algo. Al final, dio con ella, pero no estaba sola. Pudo ver que Kozo estaba con ella y con intriga quería saber que quería.

—Kojiro Hyuga... cuanto tiempo... —dijo Kozo mientras se bebía una botella de alcohol.

En ese momento, aparecía Taro Misaki, que se reunió con Kojiro. Los dos se saludaron y empezaron a charlar sobre las ligas y los partidos de fútbol que habían disputado, pero Kozo les interrumpieron para dar con un tema muy importante.

—Ya que estáis reunidos, os diré que estáis apuntados para participar en los Juegos Olímpicos de Sydney y la reunión será este Sábado —anunció Kozo mientras enseñaba una sonrisa.

—Perfecto, aún seguiremos jugando al fútbol —comentó Kojiro ilusionado tras escuchar la noticia.

—Tienes razón —dijo Misaki con una sonrisa —y sabes... acabo de mirar el móvil y tengo un mensaje de Ishizaki preguntando si puedo ir al Burger Planet mañana, si eso, puedes venir —

—Hm... bien, iré, fijo que es para hablar de los Juegos Olímpicos —aceptó Kojiro muy ilusionado —Vamos Maki—

La pareja se despidió de Misaki.

Fuera del aeropuerto, Maki le preguntó si iba a llamar a su amigo Ken y darle la noticia. Kojiro, le hizo caso y le llamó. Le contó todo, su compañero, se puso muy contento al saber que iba a participar en los Juegos Olímpicos, pensando que en vez de ganar una copa, iban a llevarse todos unas medallas de oro.


	2. La manager de la selección Japonesa

**Aquí sale una OC, ya que uno de los jugadores se quedaba solo y me dio un poco de pena, así que me inventé una chica y que igual podría ser la novia de él. Pero las demás parejas son hechas con personajes de la serie. Intentare evitar una Mary Sue, no me gustan y he visto que a la gente no le gusta ver personajes anime con una OC, pero el personaje es Secundario y fijo que no le dan importancia (para muchos es feo, para otros tiene cara de niño y para algunos es un jugador bueno)**

**La manager de la selección Japonesa**

Es martes, faltan muchos días para el sábado. Las noticias vuelan rápido y Katagiri estaba dándose cuenta a través del periódico:

"La selección japonesa llevará medalla de oro"

Katagiri pensó en muchas cosas, en las medallas, en los demás deportes, en los rivales y sin lugar a duda, en los partidos. Estaba convencido que ese equipo es el mejor y que demostrarán lo que valen. En ese momento se acordó de una cosa que le había dicho Kaori en el teléfono hace un par de horas.

Hace 2 horas...

Katagiri se sentó en el sofá para descansar, después de aquel día tan ajetreado. En ese momento, el teléfono de él sonó y no duró en contestar. Cuando escuchó la voz de aquella persona tuvo una sensación muy extraña.

—Hola Kaori ¿Para qué me llamas? —preguntó Katagiri algo nervioso.

—Hoy viene mi hermano con su esposa de Europa, tienen una hija ya mayor, de unos 20 años y me preguntaba si ella podía ser la manager del equipo —comentó Kaori.

—Hm... bueno, pero primero dime el nombre de tu sobrina —dijo Katagiri que sacaba un lápiz y un papel para apuntar el nombre de la manager de la selección japonesa.

—Ella se llama Kina Matsumoto, me pregunto si querrás venir mañana conmigo, para que la conozcas —dijo Kaori mientras sonreía.

Katagiri se sonrojó al escuchar a Kaori, decir que la acompañara para conocer a su familia. Parecía que él hacía de novio y eso a él le ponía malo, pero no podía negar que aquella mujer era hermosa, pero lo que le parecía mal, es que ella siendo mucho más mayor que él, se atreva a pedirle que la acompañara. Kaori estaba al otro lado del teléfono y se despidió de él, diciendo que le iba a buscar más tarde.

6 horas después...

En el aeropuerto, Kisugi, Izawa, Takasugi y Taki, esperaban la llegada de Genzo. Ellos hablaban y se divertían para no aburrirse. En ese momento, un multitud de gente salía de uno de los aviones, los cuatro pensaron que podría ser el de Alemania, pero se dieron cuenta que era el que venía de Francia. Ellos, vieron a Katagiri y a Kaori juntos, parecía que esperaban a alguien. Izawa en plan toca narices pensó que aquellos dos estaban juntos.

Katagiri y Kaori estaban buscando a la familia de Matsumoto, que tendrían que haber bajado en ese avión. Cuando a lo lejos, vieron una familia. Kaori, con alegría los saludó y se acercaron a ellos para abrazarlos. Ella, con alegría abrazó a su sobrina, ya que hacía mucho que no la veía y la echaba de menos, al igual que a su hermano y su cuñada. Ella, llamó a Katagiri y presentó a su familia. Ellos pensaron que él podría ser el novio de ella, pero lo negaba.

—Katagiri, ella es Kina Matsumoto —presentó Kaori con alegría.

Los cuatro muchachos, vieron a la familia a la que recibían aquellos dos. Katagiri, sin darse cuenta, pilló a los jóvenes y quiso llamarlos. A ellos también les incumbía conocer a la joven, ya que iba a ser la manager.

—Katagiri, cuánto tiempo —dijo Kisugi.

Kaori se acercó a los cuatro muchachos y presentó a su sobrina.

—Os presento a vuestra manager —dijo Kaori muy sonriente.

—¿Manager? —preguntó muy nerviosa la joven.

—Sí, pensé que igual te gustaría tener un trabajo —le dijo Kaori a su sobrina.

Los cuatro muchachos se presentaron para que los conociera mejor.

—Hola, me llamo Teppei Kisugi, soy uno de los jugadores de la selección Japonesa —se presentó él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Yo soy Mamoru Izawa, yo también juego en el mismo equipo que Kisugi —se presentó mostrando como siempre, su seriedad.

—Yo soy Shingo Takasugi, es un placer conocerte —se presentó con amabilidad.

El último en presentarse fue Taki, pero tardó mucho en decir su nombre, ya que ambos, se quedaron mirando, como si fueran dos imanes intentando acercarse. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero él ni se inmutó.

—Lo siento, yo me llamo Hajime Taki, también juego en la selección japonesa y es un placer conocerte. Si serás nuestra manager, en el equipo tendrás a cuatro amigos —se presentó mientras se inclinaba con cierta amabilidad, mostrando su personalidad educada, aunque lo hacía con nerviosismo.

Kaori y Katagiri agradecieron a los cuatro muchachos la amabilidad de presentarse ante la joven. Ellos, con amabilidad se despidieron de los jugadores de la selección Japonesa. Cuando llegaron a la salida del aeropuerto, Kina giró la cabeza solo para mirar a Taki, ella pensó que él no sentiría lo mismo, pero a él no le daba mucha importancia, aunque su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, luego ella se fue mirando al frente.

Ellos ni si quiera sabían cómo se llamaba ella, se quedaron algo molestos y pensaron que igual era un poco rara, pero para Taki le parecía una chica tímida que le costaba hablar.

—Nos hemos presentado para nada y luego resulta que no sabemos su nombre —se quejó Kisugi.

—Ya lo sabrás —dijo Taki poniendo su cara de niño bueno.

—Claro, a ti no te importa, porque parece que te quedaste como un tonto mirándola —comentó Kisugi muy enfadado.

—No te pases, yo siempre he sido educado y siempre saludo así —se molestó Taki mirando de reojo a su amigo.

En ese momento, aparecía Genzo interrumpiendo a sus amigos. Él los notó molestos, no quería saber lo que pasaba, pero su intriga le pudo y preguntó. Los cuatro jóvenes le dijeron que no era nada y no le dieron importancia al tema.

Kaori se despidió de su familia y le dijo a Katagiri que lo acompañaba hasta su apartamento. Los dos, cuando llegaron se despidieron. pero se quedaron mirando, sin saber el motivo. Los dos, sonrojados, se fueron sin decirse nada.

Katagiri, cuando entró en su casa se dijo una y otra vez, que ella no era el tipo que mujer para él y que no quería enamorarse, ya que su amor es el fútbol y nada más.


End file.
